


City of Angels

by astrangerenters



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet wants to see Los Angeles</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegant_graffiti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_graffiti/gifts).



> Spoilers through 1x10, Smoldering Children

Violet wants to see Los Angeles. It's funny how the desire's only struck her now when she had all those months to go out, look around, learn the city that was supposed to be her family's fresh start.

It was always so fucking cold this time of year in Boston, but it's not like that here. There's palm trees and sunshine. And smog, of course, but it's not so bad when you're not really breathing it in. If she stands in the center of the back yard, the ocean's a straight shot west. There's mountains up north, the downtown skyscrapers east. LAX to the south with planes to anywhere. There's the Santa Monica Pier, overrun with suckers throwing money at overpriced shit. The Hollywood sign. The movie studios.

Bus tours and bike tours and stretch limousine tours. The creeps on the Venice boardwalk and the fat tourists on the Walk of Fame. The farmers' markets and the gang neighborhoods, that tree Lindsay Lohan crashed her car into and the dead ducks hanging upside down in the Chinatown butcher shops. The bumper to bumper highways, the overcrowded buses. Los Angeles lives, Los Angeles breathes. Los Angeles doesn't stop.

But Los Angeles to Violet now is only as far as she can see from the house. The other houses and the street and the palm trees, and that's as far as it goes.

She tries to look at the rest of the city on the Internet, fucking around with Google Street View to wander down alleys and walk the streets beside the ocean. It's not real though, it's not the living, breathing metropolis. It's just something they shot from the Google car with a camera, a moment on those streets trapped in time. Just like she's trapped in the house, like a butterfly under glass, her limbs rooted to the spot with invisible pushpins.

Violet wants to see Los Angeles, but it's too fucking late.


End file.
